O Desejo de Yukina
by YukinaMaya
Summary: Yukina se ve apaixonada por aquele que secretamente, é seu irmão. Mesmo após revelado o segredo, a paixão prevalece, qual sera a reação de Hiei? e Kuwabara, como reagirá a perda de sua amada? HxY, KxP. Acreditem...além de romance, é comédia!
1. O convite Inesperado

Não possuimos YYH (duh!!) , até porque, se possuisemos, o Hiei ja estaria CASADO com a Botan, Yukina saberia sobre seu irmão, o Kuwabara ja teria desencalhado ...  
  
Hiei x Yukina, Kuwabara x P( leiam e descubram)...  
  
{pensamento}  
  
# tempo ou/e local onde se passa a história #  
  
Nossa primeira fic, não peguem pesado!!  
  
----- O Desejo de Yukina ----  
O convite Inesperado  
  
# Templo de Genkai #  
  
Yukina observa um vulto se aproximando, ao perceber quem era, seu coração bate descontrolado: {ai ai! La vem ele!! Ele é tão lindo, duvido que ao menos saiba que eu existo... Mas onde estão os outros? Por que está sozinho? Seria para falar comigo...seria por que...ELE GOSTA DE MIM?....Não, não seria possível...} Yukina estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos, que não percebe seu amado se aproximar.

- Yukina? – pergunta Hiei, encostando a mão no ombro de sua irm

- AAAAHHHHHH!!!! – grita a koorime, pega de surpresa – Ah, é você Hiei- san....que susto! Nunca mais faça isso, por favor!

-..Hnpf

- Então, Hiei-san, por que está aqui?

- ....A namorada do detetive vai dar um baile, e...

- Hiei, interrompido por Yukina não consegue terminar sua frase.

- Você veio me convidar pro baile Hiei? – pergunta Yukina, sem nem ao menos se preocupar em disfarçar seu entusiasmo, deixando Hiei sem saber como reagir...

- ....Hn...{bom, se for pra manter akele Kuwabaka longe de minha irmã...}...Isso mesmo.

- "timo!! Quando é a festa? – pergunta Yukina, mal podendo esperar para o grande dia.

- Amanhã....às 20h – responde Hiei, ainda espantado por estar marcando uma espécie de encontro com sua prórpia irmã.

- Mal posso esperar – diz Yukina, ao mesmo tempo que o abraça com força. Hiei, espantado com a reação de Yukina, só consegue dizer o seu tão tradicional "Hn" Depois que sua irmã o solta, ele simplesmente se vira e vai embora.  
  
# No dia seguinte (19h00) / Quarto de Yukina #  
  
Yukina começava a se arrumar para o tão esperado, baile. Enquanto Hiei, sentado em um galho de uma das árvores do parque, ainda se perguntava, como deixara isso acontecer. Ao chegar, Hiei não pode deixar de reparar como sua irmã estava linda, com seu vestido comprido de alça, azul; cabelos soltos, e algo que não pode deixar de reparar, a gema que ambos haviam recebido, da mãe, ao nascer.

- Hiei? Você está bem? – pergunta Yukina, preocupada, com sua falta de reação.

- ....Hn, vamos.. – disse Hiei ao perceber, que não havia tirado os olhos de sua irmã, desde que chegara. {espere um pouco...o que houve com o "san" que Yukina sempre usa quando fala comigo?}  
No caminho, Yukina não tirou os olhos de Hiei, reparando em TUDO. {nem numa festa, poderia deixar de usar preto...risos}

- O que é tão engraçado Yukina? – pergunta Hiei ao perceber seus risos.

- Hum...nada, Hiei – respondeu Yukina, inocentemente.  
Ao chegarem ao baile, ninguém pode deixar de reparar no estranho par.  
  
COMENTEM COMENTEM COMENTEM!!! FAÇAM ESSAS AMADORAS FICAREM FELIZES!!! Sory se ficou muito curto, a gente ainda ta se aquecendo. ---agora Maya e Yukina irão realizar o desejo, de sua infãnica, de falar com os personagens do desenho----  
  
Hiei, com a lâmina de sua Katana no pescoço de Yukina (autora): É bom vocês terem uma boa explicação para isso!!!

Maya, preocupada: Claro que temos Hiei....-san! Solte minha irmã que eu te explico!

Hiei, soltando Yuki: É bom mesmo!!!

Yukina e Maya saem correndo, com Hiei às seguindo

Y/M: COMENTEM!!!


	2. A Festa

A FESTA  
  
Hiei percebeu os olhares curiosos de todos na festa, quando chegou de maos dadas à sua irmã. Percebendo que teria que responder varias perguntas ao detetive e seus amigos, Hiei resolve se afastar.  
Yukina por outra lado, foi conversar com os amigos, porém ficou chateada ao ver Hiei se afastar. Vendo Hiei se afastar, Yusuke grita:

- HIEI! SEU PERVERTIDO!! – fazendo com que todos os olhares da festa se dividissem entre o detetivo, o Youkai do fogo. PAFFF!! Foi o único barulho que pode ser escutado, seguindo de um berro feminino, ou melhor uma repreensão.

- YUSUKE SEU DOBUTSU!!! – berrou Keiko, fazendo com que todos se calassem

- Yusuke? – perguntou Kuwabara, quebrando o silêncio. - O que foi Kuwabaka? – perguntou Yusuke em tom de deboche

- MEU NOME É KAZUMA KUWABARA, se não for nenhum incômodo, USE-O! – gritou Kuwabara muito nervoso – De qualquer forma, por que você chamou o baixinho de pervertido?

- Hã...sabe....é que....bom...veja bem...er...Botan! Explica pra ele!!

- EU? POR QUE EU?! – responde uma Botan um tanto quanto nervosa.

- POR QUE VOCÊS ENROLAM TANTO? É S" ME CONTAR!!

- Kurama – chamou Botan num tom meio cantado – Por que você não explica?

- Então Naoko? Vamos dançar? – perguntou Kurama para sua acompanhante.

- MAS VOCÊ AINDA NÃO ME EXPLICOU KURAMA!! – grita Kuwabara.  
Os pares já estavam dançando, Yusuke e Keiko, Botan e Koenma e Kurama e Naoko, Kuwabara, ainda não havia descoberto o por que de Yusuke ter chamado Hiei de Pervertido, e Yukina procurava por seu acompanhante com o olhar; ficou um tempo assim até que ela percebeu Kuwabara se aproximando:

- Yukina...você gostaria de dan... – Kuwabara pretendia chamá-la para dançar, porém quando se deu conta, Hiei ja havia puxado Yukina pela mão para longe, fazendo a garota corar.  
Hiei puxava pela mão sua irmã, ja muito vermelha, para fora da festa.  
  
- Hiei-san....- pergunta Yukina, um tanto insegura..

- Fala – responde Hiei, surpreendendo Yukina, por não ter respondido com seu tradicional "Hn"

- o que é...PERVERTIDO? – pergunta Yukina com sua carinha inocente - O QUE? QUEM TE DISSE ISSO! {Eu vou matar quem acabou com a inocência da minha irmã!!} – respondeu Hiei num mix de Raiva, preocupação, e surpresa.

- O Yusuke te chamou de pervertido quando nós chegamos, você não ouviu? Todos na festa pararam para olhar para vocês – respondeu Yukina

- Ah tinha me esquecido – respondeu Hiei, torcendo para que Yukina esquecesse sua pergunta inicial.

- Mas então Hiei-san....você ainda não me respondeu.

- Responder o que?

- o que é Pervertido! Sua memória não anda muito boa esses dias, não é? – brincou Yukina – Mas me responda!! O que? Eu estou curiosa!!

- Er....pervertido é quando...- Hiei não sabia o que responder e continuou enrolando até ser pego de surpresa pelo abraço de sua irmã.

- Tudo bem Hiei-san! Se você não quiser, não precisa me responder.  
Hiei não precisava se olhar no espelho para perceber que estava começando a corar, e tudo que conseguiu falar foi:

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de ser abraçado. Sua memória não anda muito boa esses dias, não é?

- Desculpe Hiei – san, e obrigada por ter me convidado, eu me diverti muito – respondeu Yukina, com um riso, após reconhecer suas palavras vindas da boca de Hiei.

- Só mais uma coisa Yukina.

- Sim?

- Não me chama de Hiei – san. - Mas então do que eu posso chamá-lo? – perguntou Yukina, confusa

- Eu tenho um nome, e esse –san não faz parte dele.

----------------------------------------------------

DOBUTSU - Animal


	3. Incertezas, CONSELHOS e decisões

Não possuimos YYH (duh!!) , até porque, se possuisemos, o Hiei ja estaria CASADO com a Botan, Yukina saberia sobre seu irmão, o Kuwabara ja teria desencalhado ...

Hiei x Yukina, Kuwabara x P( leiam e descubram)...

{pensamento}

# tempo ou/e local onde se passa a história #

Nossa primeira fic, não peguem pesado!!

----- O Desejo de Yukina ----

Incertezas, conselhos e decisões

# Dia seguinte/ Templo da Genkai #

**_"- Não me chame de Hiei – san._**

**_- Mas então do que eu posso chamá-lo? – perguntou Yukina, confusa_**

**_- Eu tenho um nome, e esse –san não faz parte dele."_**

****Yukina estava se lembrando das ultimas palavras de Hiei após o "encontro"

{será que ele gosta de mim do jeito que eu gosto dele?....}

- OIIIIII!!!! – aparece do nada uma Botan muito animada – O há de novo Yukina?

- AAAAAAHHHH!!! {de novo? Droga...eu me assusto muito facil, desse jeito Hiei nunca gostará de mim} – Você me assustou...

- Ta pensativa, o q houve?

- Nada não...

- Você não me engana com esse seu jeitinhu, tá acontecendo alguma coisa sim, e você não está querendo me contar!

- Ah...só na vida, nada com que se preocupar

- Você não quer me contar porque não confie em mim, não é verdade? – Pergunta Botan, com cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

- Não chore, Botan! – diz Yukina, preocupada – Eu te conto, mas não chore!

- Legal! {chantagem emocional sempre funciona!}

- Bom, é com relação ao Hiei...

- HIEI?! {Ai! Será que ela...} – Botan começa a se preocupar com o que Yukina teria pra dizer sobre Hiei - Você sabe que o Hiei é...

- Aquele por quem me apaixonei. O que você ia dizer?

- ...Lindo! é issu, ia dizer que o Hiei é Lindo, você tem razão em gostar dele! – diz Botan nervosa.

Segue-se um silêncio desconfortante, até que este é quebrado.

- O QUE EU FAÇO ?! – Pergunta Yukina de súbito.

- Hein?! Com relação ao Hiei?

- SIM! Eu não tenho certeza sobre os sentimentos dele...

- HA! Issu ninguém tem – diz Botan numa tentativa desesperada de fazer com que Yukina, até o momento séria, risse.

# Mesmo dia/ Caminhando #

- Tchau koibito!! – despede –se Naoko de Suuichi

- Até mais Naoko – Kurama estava voltando para casa, e resolveu ir pelo caminho que passava pelo parque. Quando de repente:

- AHH!!!! – grita Minamino ao dar de cara com Hiei, pendurado, de cabeça para baixo, no galho de uma árvore

- Raposa covarde – foi tudo que Hiei disse.

- Hunpf, O que você quer comigo? – diz um Kurama ofendido.

- Er...eu queria....eu quero....eu gostaria...de pedir um....a sua opnião em um determinado assunto – diz Hiei com o orgulho um tanto quanto ferido.

- Você quer um CONSELHO?! – diz, num tom ironico, Kurama

- É, é issu ai! Que bom que você não é burro – responde Hiei para não perder a pose

- E sobre o que você quer o meu CONSELHO?! – pergunta Kurama, ainda provocando.

- Naquela festa ningem idiota, a Yukina demostrou afeto por mim, e eu não sei o que fazer...

- Mas você gosta dela?

------------------------------- -------------------------------- -----------------------------------

Maya e Yukina finalmente conseguiram despistar Hiei que as perseguia desde o 1º capitulo (e isso é uma grande coisa)

Y: Graças a Deus nos esca.... – Yuki segue o olhar vidrado de Maya e, acompanhando este, fica completamente paralisada de medo...{ minhas já não agüento correr...}

M: AH!! Kurama, Kuwabara!!! Eu vou surta!!! Vcs saum mto kawaii- Maya ja corria na direção dos dois quando Yukina a segurou...

Y: Maninha eu não acho que isso é uma boa idéia...

M: Por que?

Y: Bom, você lembra o que a gente escre..

Yukina teve sua fala cortada subitamente por Kurama

Kr: VOCÊS ME FIZERAM PARECER UM COVARDE!!!

Kw: E EU NEM APERECI!!

Maya ja estava com cara de choro, e Yukina só intensificara mais sua cara de profundo horror.

Y: Quer um CONSELHO?

M: Qual?

Y: CORRA!!!

M: { Droga, logo com os meus kawaiis!!)

----------------------------- ---------------------- ----------------------------------

A/N:

Durante as férias as chances de postarmos algum capitulo, ou mudança, são minimas, não novidades nesse perido, de 01/07 até 01/08.

DEIXEM COMENTÁRIOS

Bjus, e Boas Férias para todos

Maya e Yuki


	4. Kurama, Koenma ou Yusuke

Yuki - ::arrastando hiei:: Leia o disclaimer Hiei!  
Hiei - ::sacando Katana:: NINGUÉM ME DA ORDENS SUA NINGEN!!

Yuki - ::sacando kodachis:: QUER VER COMO VOCÊ VAI LÊ?!

Maya - ::surgindo do nada:: Ei ei ei!! Nada disso! O Kazuma vai lê...o que que são essas espadas?

Yuki – Emprestadas do Aoshi. Vai quere conhece? ::olhar assassino::

Maya - ¬¬u O KUWABARA VAI LÊ!  
Yuki – Nos seus sonhos! HIEI, LEIA AGORA!!

Hiei – Não!!

Yuki e Maya brigando...

Hiei: {já que ninguém ta prestando atenção em mim...} Essas locas não possuem Yu Yu Hakusho....graças a Kami...

Yuki e Maya : O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM 'GRAÇAS A KAMI'?!

Hiei - :: se escondendo atrás de Kurama:: Me salve!

Kurama – Comecem a história logo!! Os leitores estão esperando faz tempo pelo novo capítulo, e vocês ficam enrolando?  
Yuki: ta bom ta bom, so mais uma coisa, hikary espero que tenha recebido o e-mail q eu te mandei… bom, enfim... agora, a história

----- O Desejo de Yukina ----

-------------- Kurama, Koenma ou Yusuke?------------

_"- E sobre o que você quer o meu CONSELHO?! – pergunta Kurama, ainda provocando._

- Naquela festa ningen idiota, a Yukina demonstrou afeto por mim, e eu não sei o que fazer...

- Mas você gosta dela?"

- VOCÊ TA MALUCO RAPOSA? – pergunta Hiei irritado – Ela é minha irm

- Ah, não sei, às vezes...

- Hn – {é nisso que da pedir conselho pra uma raposa...}

----------- # No mesmo dia / Templo de Genkai # ----------------

- Mas eu queria saber mais sobre ele....o Hiei, ele é tão fechado...

- Escuta só Yukina, realmente o Hiei é muito fechado, então por que voc

não desiste dele? – pergunta Botan – Já reparou no Kuwabara?

- Eu vejo o Kazuma mais como um amigo...

- E o Yusuke? O Koenma? {não, pera, o que eu to falando! O Koenma é meu!} Ah! O Kurama? {não posso dexa ela fica apaixonada pelo irmão! Mas eu também num posso conta pra ela a verdade....Hiei me mataria}

- Botan? Você está bem?

- Hã? Por que? Eu to ótima Yukina!

- Então por que quer que eu repare no Yusuke? Ele é da Keiko! Ah...se bem que...

- O QUE?

- Agora que você falo...o Koenma é bem bonitinho!!

- O QUÊ??

- Calma Botan!! So to brincando...mas me diz...qual o problema com o Hiei?

- NENHUM!! Que..que...que paranoia Yukina! Quem disse que o Hiei tem problema?

- mas...

- Tenho que ir Yukina!! Boa Sorte!!!

- Que estranho...a Botan sabe de alguma coisa e não quer me contar....será que...ela e o Hiei...será que.....eles estão juntos?? Mas isso significaria que o Koenma é corno...a Botan nunca faria isso com ele.....JÁ SEI!!!! Vou falar com o Hiei (A/N[M]: como a Yukina é esperta!![Y]: EI!)

# Na casa de Kurama #

- Então Kitsune...alguma idéia?

- Pra falar a verdade eu tenho algumas sim.

- Então ta esperando o que?

- ta bem, calma, são duas idéias, você poderia ficar com a Yukina, assim você afastaria o Kuwabara dela, sem ter que matar ninguém.

- Eu não vou ficar com a minha irmã, isso é incesto seu pervertido!! Além do mais, é divertido ameaçar o Kuwabaka.

- Foi você quem pediu.

- Se eu quisesse idéias idiotas sobre isso eu pedia pro Yusuke.(A/N: desculpem fans do Yusuke)

- E se você contasse pra ela que vocês são irmãos?  
  
- Fala baixo Kurama!!  
  
- Ela nem está....- Kurama foi interrompido por sua mãe  
  
- Suuichi, meu filhinho querido, visita pra você....  
  
Hiei já estava a ponto de explodir com as risadas contidas quando Kurama falou.  
  
- Nem - pense- em dar - risada! Fui bem claro?  
  
- Foi, Suuichi querido – provoca Hiei  
  
Kurama já estava pronto para socar Hiei, quando sua mãe o chamou mais uma vez  
  
- Suuichi! Você receber a sua amiga Yukina?  
  
Hiei congela ao ouvir o nome de sua irmã.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui?{será que ela ouviu alguma coisa?} – pergunta Hiei, assustado, e com ciúmes ao mesmo tempo.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Hiei - ::segurando Yuki pela gola da camiseta::O que? Por que a Yukina foi visitar o Kurama?!

Kurama - ::em tom de deboche:: Por que Hiei? Está com ciúmes?  
Maya - ::tom de deboche, tb:: Não é por nada não, mas você não pode rir muito não, 'queridinho da mamãe'   
Kurama – O QUE? REPETE ISSU!!  
Maya - ::dançando:: queridinho da mamãe. Queridinho da mamãe!!  
Yuki – Desculpa interrompe....mas....será que você podia dar uma ajudinha aqui ::apontando para Hiei::  
Hiei – Não precisa se incomodar Onna, pode continuar sua brincadeira.  
Maya – Brigada! Queridinho da mamãe! Queridinho da mamãe!!  
Hiei – Você ainda tem que explicar!!!  
Yuki – {eu tenho que faze ele me solta...JÁ SEI}  
Hiei – Anda!! Explica is...  
Yuki - ::beijando Hiei na bochecha, interrompendo a fala dele::  
Maya – Ei!! O Par dessa fic é Hiei e Yukina  
Hiei - ::sacando Katana:: Eu não...  
Yuki - ::carinha sonhadora:: Eu sou a Yukina   
Hiei - ::vermelho::  
Maya – Arranjem um quarto!!! Perae....eu SOU a MAYA!! ::virando para kurama:: vem cá queridinho da Maya!!!  
Kurama e Hiei - ::pensando:: A censura dessa fic deveria ser nc-16  
Quando todos foram embora.  
Kuwabara – Ei! Que história é essa...::percebendo que num tem mais ninguém:: droga! Eles já foram, bom.... a Maya e a Yuki me deixaram com um papel aqui, é pros reviewers:  
- Eiko Makimachi: Muito Obrigada Amigona! Vlw pela força e por ter revisado todos os capítulos

- Elfa: (Y) ISSU!! Q bom q vc concorda que Hiei/Yukina eh um casal melhor do que Yukina/Kuwabara (M) Já estou acostumada com a rejeição do Kuwabara, maas vlw pela review  
- Mortar: (Y) VLW!! Voc foi o único do fórum a dexa review, vlw mesmo! Bjus  
- Dani Kamiya: (M) Q bom q você gostou, espero que goste desse capítulo  
- Thiago e Kel: (M) vlw mesmo pela força! Bjus pros dois  
- Oinari-sama: (Y/M) Q bom que você gostou da idéia, se quiser traduzir entre em contato com a gente

- Ary Koorime: (M) desculpa se a minha review na sua fic foi meio chocante não foi a intenção! Eu gostei e muito da fic... mas obrigada pelo parabéns e boa sorte com os tiques nervosos!! bjs

- yue-chan: (Y/M) A gente bem que gostaria, mas não fomos nós que criamos Kuwabaka, vlw pelos elogios!   
- Hikary: (Y) UAU! Você gostou mesmo da fic!!Bom eu t mandei um e-mail respondendo o q eu podia responder sobre a fic. Continue lendo, Bjus!!!  
OBRIGADO A TODOS OS QUE LERAM TB!! !!!  
Kuwabara – UAU! Quanta coisa, preciso de um copo d'água...Leiam e Comentem!!!


	5. Apelo

Reviewers,

Desculpem a demora com o novo capítulo, mas estamos com um "pequeno" problema de criatividade, e este "capítulo" é um apelo para vocês. Quem tiver alguma sugestão para o novo capítulo, qualquer coisa, pode mandar para o nosso e-mail no profile.

Muito Obrigada

Maya & Yuki

Hiei: Como são incompetentes...

Yuki: Repita isso!

Hiei: Incompetentes.

Yuki: Para Por Favor!! Eu vou chorar.. :(

Hiei: ...


End file.
